


番外 Peter/Sherlock/Khan

by jv_ju



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jv_ju/pseuds/jv_ju





	1. Chapter 1

番外一  
Peter/Sherlock

他还是更喜欢他那个时代的东西。他出现的时候穿着的那套衣服被送去了干洗店，在清洗修复之后，大体恢复了原状。深蓝的套装和风衣剪裁利落，带着那个时代特有的风尚。加上淘来的一个旧式的公事包，让他看起来像是从保存完好的旧照片里走出来的画中人，有着属于从前时代的雅致韵味。  
“你看起来还真有一副风景的感觉。”重型机车在他身边停了下来。  
“Khan，你也在这儿？”Peter停下了脚步。  
“正好路过，要上来吗？我可以载你回去。”可汗向身后示意。他的车子经过改装，马力强劲，却安静而低调，座位上刚好还可以载一个人。  
“好啊。”Peter跨座在可汗身后，把公事包放进车尾挂着的储物包里。他抱住可汗的腰，车座的曲线让他紧紧贴着可汗的背。  
“坐好了。”可汗发动了车子，向221B的方向驶去。  
可汗穿着黑色的风衣，里面是高领的套头衫，从头到脚都包裹的很严实，只有一点手指尖露在手套外面。Peter莫名地觉得那指尖竟然很性感。他在可汗的身后，紧紧抱着他，下巴支在他肩上。迎面吹来的风让可汗的头发不时地拂过他的脸，手臂之下能感觉到可汗劲瘦的腰，让他有种就这样跟着他到世界尽头的想法。  
车子很快驶到了贝克街的附近。贝克街靠近城市中心，房屋还是早期式样，没有专门的车库。Peter搬进来之后，可汗在两条街外租了一个车库，专门停放车子。

“Peter！”看到他回来，夏洛克从沙发上蹦跶起来，似乎很高兴。  
“怎么？”Peter一边脱下外套一边问，“才八小时没见，那么想我？”  
“哦，不止呢……”他看了看Peter，“你跟Khan一起回来的？”  
“不错，我在路上正好遇见他了。他去停车子了。”他在夏洛克身旁坐下。“你今天过得好吗，小猫咪？”  
夏洛克对那个称呼哼了一声，不过还是回答了，“不怎么好。我把哈德森太太的一只小煮锅弄坏了……”他靠上Peter的肩，把脸埋进他的颈窝里，瓮声瓮气地说。  
“你干嘛了？”Peter问，用下巴蹭了蹭夏洛克柔软的小卷发。  
“哦，我用它做了个实验——它大小和深浅正合适——结果锅底被烧穿了。”夏洛克一副无精打采的样子。  
难怪窗子开着，屋子里还隐约有股难闻的怪味。  
“哈德森太太怎么说？”  
“嗯……她还不知道。”夏洛克支吾起来，“你知道……她不怎么用那个锅，所以……”  
“啊，我明白了。”Peter看着他，“你是把小煮锅偷偷拿来用了，没告诉她。”想也知道，哈德森太太怎么会把锅借给夏洛克煮不明不白的东西。“真是太糟了。”  
“是啊，所以，你得帮我。”夏洛克可怜兮兮的看着他。  
“怎么帮？你应该买个新的赔给她。”Peter说。  
“不是那么简单。”夏洛克回答，“那个锅是一套厨具里的一个。据说是从前她丈夫哈德森先生送她的礼物。你知道，那是很多年以前的事了。那种花色和式样的小煮锅现在很难找了。”  
简直是不能更糟了。Peter也皱起了眉。“那么你打算怎么办？”  
“这样。”夏洛克似乎振作起来，猫儿般灵动的双眼好像闪动着星星，“我们都知道，哈德森太太一向最喜欢你，如果你去……”  
“不行。”Peter立刻拒绝了，“你上次划花了厨房的台面，还是我去跟她道歉的。买面粉积攒的人缘不能无限使用。Khan怎么说？”  
“啊，那个没义气的！”夏洛克忿忿不平的说，“他溜出去了，说是帮忙买个新的。估计是胡乱转了一下午，然后去接你了。”  
想到可汗在夏洛克发动卖萌攻势之前就匆忙溜走的样子，Peter忍不住笑了。  
“Peter，只有靠你了。”夏洛克一副被雨淋到的小猫咪似的表情看着他。  
“嗯，亲爱的夏洛克，”Peter瞧着他，的确觉得没法拒绝他，不过又有点不甘心，“我可以帮你，不过你得补偿我。”  
“怎么补偿？”  
“嗯……”Peter沉吟了一下，开玩笑似的说，“你得亲亲我。”  
“啊，boring，”夏洛克抱怨着，揽过Peter的脖子，在他嘴唇上亲了一下。感觉倒也不错。Peter的嘴唇很软，亲起来颇为软糯甜蜜。  
“不，不是那样，”Peter说，“太敷衍了。”  
“好吧。”夏洛克深呼吸，酝酿了一下情绪。他看着Peter的双眼，伸手捧住他的脸颊，慢慢接近他。金发碧眼的那一个含笑看着他，揽住他的腰。  
“你看着还真挺顺眼。”夏洛克小声说，他靠进Peter的怀里，嘴唇贴上他的双唇。  
唇舌开始纠缠，那个吻湿热又缠绵。Peter微微张开嘴，品尝着夏洛克的味道。他收紧手臂，把夏洛克抱紧，两个人的身体紧紧贴着，在对方的怀里热起来。  
良久，两个人的嘴唇慢慢分开，夏洛克的眼睛里带着水光。  
“怎么样？”他问。  
“相当棒。”Peter说。两个人都能感到对方身体的热度，谁都不想分开。Peter的手放到了夏洛克的腿上，悄悄地顺着他腿的内侧向上滑，隔着灰色睡裤的布料大胆地抚摸他。  
“哦，Peter……”夏洛克的腿忍不住夹紧，在Peter的逗弄下轻声低吟。他揪住了Peter的衣领，再次热切地亲吻他。两个人纠缠地亲吻厮磨，Peter慢慢地把夏洛克压在沙发靠背上。  
夏洛克兴奋地低喘，“在这儿……哈德森太太没准会听见。”  
“去你的房间。”Peter从夏洛克身上起来，拉住他的手。  
两个人有点跌跌撞撞地走进夏洛克的房间。Peter抱住夏洛克的腰，跟他一起倒进床里。夏洛克把Peter的衬衫从长裤里扯了出来，手在他细瘦的腰上捏揉。Peter撩起夏洛克的T恤，亲吻他的胸口。夏洛克比看起来要结实，跟他一样，颀长却有力。Peter亲吻着他光洁苍白的皮肤，感受着他身体的灵活有力。他抱着夏洛克，吻蜿蜒向下直到胯间，接着扯开夏洛克的睡裤，沿着夏洛克的硬挺亲吻舔弄。  
“啊……Peter……”夏洛克在他的摆弄下扭动呻吟起来，抓扯着Peter的肩膀。Peter吞吐吸吮着他的前端，手指悄悄地伸进夏洛克的入口，轻柔地探索着他的敏感点。手指触到某个地方的时候，夏洛克的身体猛地绷紧，喉间发出忍住兴奋时才会有的那种细微的咝咝声。  
“小猫咪……”Peter也有些忍不住了。他完全扯掉夏洛克的睡裤，抬起身，开始解开自己的衣裤。他还穿着白天时候的正装，已经被夏洛克揪扯得不成样子。夏洛克伸手扯住他衬衫的下摆，帮他解他衬衫的扣子。  
“你像大英政府一样，总是穿那么正经。扣子都要系到下巴上了。”夏洛克喘着气说。  
“小猫咪，这件是你的衣服。我喜欢它紧紧地包着我。”Peter也没放过调侃夏洛克的机会。他俯身在夏洛克的下巴上轻咬了一下，抬起夏洛克的一条腿，抱住他，慢慢地沉下腰，把自己的硬挺完全地埋进夏洛克的身体里。身下一片火热紧致，夏洛克紧紧地“咬”着他，这感觉，棒透了。他试探了几下，开始小幅度地抽插。  
“小猫咪，你还好吗？”他伸手抚摸夏洛克的脸。  
夏洛克抱住了Peter的脖子，随着他的动作开始低微地呻吟，“……快来。”他伸出舌头舔弄Peter的颈侧，亲吻着那些被汗水浸湿的金色发丝。  
“夏洛克……”Peter调整着角度，他把身体压的更低，和夏洛克紧紧贴在一起。夏洛克的身体相当有韧性，随着Peter的节奏不断的向上弓起，毫不掩饰地迎合着他，内壁似乎在吸着他一样。酥麻的快感让Peter的动作不断加大，尽情地攫取着欢愉。夏洛克开始抓扯Peter的背，低哑地呻吟，完全沉浸在性爱里。  
“小宝贝，小野猫……”Peter加快了速度，背上被抓扯的刺痛让感觉更加刺激。他抱紧夏洛克，开始用力地顶弄，不断地冲击夏洛克的敏感点。两个人一起呻吟喘息，身体的拍打声和水声交融着。夏洛克的内壁开始不断绞紧，火热的欢愉越积累越多，快要接近顶点。终于，夏洛克的身体猛烈地弓起，好像要腾起来一样，在他怀里大声呻吟着射出来。令人窒息的快感也潮水一般淹没了Peter。他叫着夏洛克的名字，身体也随着绷紧，迎来了强烈的释放。  
Peter慢慢地放开夏洛克，挨着他躺下，亲吻他的眉心。两个人都在喘息着，平复着激烈的心跳。

卧室的门口传来响动，可汗回来了。他推开卧室的门，挑起眉看着依偎在一起的那两个，“能进来吗？”他问。  
夏洛克向他勾勾手指。  
“我是来早了还是晚了？”可汗坐在床角毫无顾忌地看着他们，“风景不错。”  
Peter笑起来，“无所谓，反正我们有一整夜的时间。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
所以，夏洛克因为一只小煮锅把自己搭进去了。还是麦哥说的对，感情是精密仪器上的沙砾，透镜上的裂纹，赔本买卖的推波助澜者。食用愉快！


	2. 番外二 3p

番外二 3p

可汗勾起嘴角，打量着那两人还泛着红晕的身体。他似乎不忙着做什么，相当沉得住气。他越是若无其事，越是让人心痒难耐，两个人的目光都在他身上。他不慌不忙地掀起黑色套头衫的下摆，从容地脱掉上衣。  
尽管不是第一次见，Peter还是觉得这个动作性感极了。可汗跟他们不一样，他很少穿正装，最经常的打扮是黑色的套头衫和简单的长裤。当他掀起衣摆，紧实的腰腹肌肉和结实的胸肌依次显露的时候，总有种拆开了低调的礼品盒，现出了期盼已久的礼物的感觉。可汗跟他们一样身材颀长，却更强劲有力。肌肉并不夸张，但纹理清晰，匀称协调，如同精心设计过的完美。  
“真帅。”Peter不由得吹了声口哨。  
可汗坐在床角并没有挪动，只是向他们两人伸出手。  
夏洛克抓住他的手，被可汗拉进怀里。可汗抚摸着他的卷发，捧起他的脸，亲吻他。可汗的亲吻像浓咖啡，辛烈而甘醇。夏洛克和他唇舌纠缠在一起，感觉一阵酥麻，忍不住满意的叹息。Peter抚摸着可汗线条流畅的背，抱住他的腰，贴紧了他。刚做过的身体再次热了起来，他低下头，亲吻可汗的肩膀和颈侧，手指沿着他的腰腹下滑，没入他的长裤。可汗在他的抚弄下，低沉的呻吟。他松开夏洛克，侧过头，探寻着Peter的嘴唇，噙住他，辗转纠缠，和他亲吻在一起。  
夏洛克伏在可汗的胸前，沿着肌肉的纹理走向，亲吻可汗的胸腹。他解开了可汗长裤的扣子，试着往下拉扯可汗的长裤。可汗握住他的手，在他脸颊上轻吻，暗示地在他腰上推了一下。夏洛克会意地躺下。Peter放开可汗，俯下身抱住他，亲吻他。  
可汗目不转睛地看着交缠在一起的两人。他站起身，褪下长裤，身体完全地裸露出来。他的双腿相当挺拔修直，整个身体比例匀称，让人挪不开视线。Peter向他腿间瞄了一眼，悄悄舔了舔嘴唇。夏洛克热切地看着他。可汗来到两人身旁，亲吻Peter的脸颊，又扳过夏洛克，深深地吻他。他让夏洛克趴伏在Peter怀里，在他肩甲上轻咬了一下，顺着他的肩膀抚摸到他的腰。夏洛克低微地呻吟，感到腰背上一阵火热。可汗揽住他的腰，把他的身体抬高，紧贴着自己的胸膛。扶住他的腰，慢慢地进入他。  
夏洛克发出一声低沉的呻吟，Peter支撑起身体，扶住他，亲吻他的脖颈。可汗开始小幅度地动作。夏洛克的身体仍旧敏感，一阵火热黏腻紧紧包裹着可汗的硬挺。“夏洛克……”他握紧夏洛克的腰，开始加大力度。Peter摸索着握紧夏洛克的硬挺。夏洛克在两人的夹攻之下混乱地抱住Peter的肩膀，几乎贴着他的耳边低哑地呻吟。随着可汗力度的加大，他的身体越来越紧地贴着Peter。“嗯…夏洛克……”Peter舔吻着他的颈侧，试探着把两人的硬挺贴合在一起握住，合着可汗的节奏开始向上挺腰。“Peter……”身下越来越热，夏洛克在他的摆弄下，抱住他的脖子完全地向他贴了过去。可汗压低身体，扶住夏洛克，越来越快的加大动作。夏洛克开始大声呻吟，含混地叫着两个人的名字，身体夹在两个人中间起伏扭动。三个人保持着节奏，热切地纠缠，急促的喘息和呻吟声夹杂在一起。可汗的几次急促的冲击下，夏洛克的身体猛烈地颤抖，在Peter手中释放。  
可汗保持着频率，直到夏洛克在Peter的怀里软倒。他停下动作，慢慢从夏洛克身体里退出来。Peter捧起夏洛克的脸颊，探询他的状况。可汗小心地抱起他。夏洛克喘息着向他们点点头。可汗轻吻他的脸颊，让他在枕上躺好。转身握住Peter的腰。  
Peter明白，他们两个都还没有到。可汗把他拢在身下，低头亲吻他。可汗的味道总是令他疯狂，Peter尽量放松身体，兴奋地期待着可汗的接触。可汗分开他的腿，缓慢但坚定地进入。Peter紧紧的抓住可汗的肩，感觉到自己的身体被可汗撑开，一寸寸地探入。酥麻感一阵阵地沿着脊椎攀爬。可汗试探了几下，调整了下方向，开始逐渐加快速度。Peter感到自己快透不过气了。他的腿和腰被可汗有力地托着，在规律的起伏间，敏感点被一次次地碾压着。Peter听到自己在大声呻吟，比夏洛克好不到哪儿去。身体不自觉地挣动，却被可汗牢牢地掌控着。可汗实在是太强了，除了在他身下臣服，完全没有别的办法。他近乎无助地被可汗固定在身下，予取予求。热流在他身下开始汇聚，汹涌着要整个将他吞没。  
“你还好吗？”可汗亲吻着他汗湿的金色鬓角，他并没有放松Peter，反而开始越来越用力地冲击。“我要来了。”他低沉地近乎呻吟地说。Peter抓紧他，咬住他的肩膀，在可汗连续的几次猛攻下，身体一阵颤栗，几乎是尖叫着攀上了顶峰。可汗在喉间发出低吼，深埋进Peter的身体，在他深处释放。  
Peter完完全全地软倒了。他模糊地感觉到有人在抚摸他的脸，耳边有低沉的说话声。可汗抱着他，夏洛克不知什么时候也靠在他身边，手指在他汗湿的金发里梳弄。  
“Hi，Peter？”夏洛克轻轻地拍他的脸，“你怎么样？”  
Peter慢慢回过神，“不能再好了。”他长出了一口气，感到一种懒洋洋的心满意足。可汗亲亲他的金发，抱着他的腰。

身心初定，三个人极为放松的依偎在一起。  
“你下午去哪儿了？”夏洛克问可汗。  
“我本来一回来就要告诉你的。”可汗回答，“我去了旧货市场，转了好几个钟头。还真找到一个式样差不多的锅。”  
“真的？”Peter问，“太好了。”  
“不过颜色和花样不一样。而且被用的有点旧。”可汗说，“店里的人说可以翻新一下，重新上漆，弄成跟哈德森太太那只差不多的样子。过几天就能送过来。”  
“嗯，不错。如果我们再买一束花，让Peter一块送去，估计就差不多了。”夏洛克高兴的说。  
“小猫咪，”Peter戳戳他，“好像每个月你都会弄出点儿事来。上次厨房台面的事，我的支票本现在还在哈德森太太那儿呢。这年头儿，翻修东西的人工费用贵的吓人。”  
“这就是为什么我们需要个收入稳定有政府工作的人。”夏洛克看了他一眼，沾沾自喜地说。  
“我们是不是对这家伙太好了？”Peter转头看向可汗。  
“一点不错，应该是已经把他宠坏了。”可汗点点头。  
“你们现在才知道，已经太晚了。估计很难改变了。”夏洛克得意洋洋的露齿而笑。  
“夏洛克，你有的时候真是聪明得让人咬牙切齿。”Peter凑过去在夏洛克的锁骨上吮咬。夏洛克夸张地叫了一声，抱住他的脖子。Peter刚放开他，夏洛克却趁他不备，按住他的肩，压到了他身上。  
“小猫咪，你还……挺有分量。”Peter调整了一下，抱住他，两个人下身的敏感贴合在了一起。夏洛克轻笑着亲吻他的锁骨，眯起眼，相当享受的模样。  
“你能让我试试吗？”他诱惑似的低声说。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

行了，就到这儿了。他们有一晚上去折腾，肉确实是写的想不出新意了。还是喜欢写他们黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪粘在一起互相吐槽的样子。小组长在好像气氛总正经不起来，一不留神，他就会变着法子调戏另外两个。连H都没法写成严肃深情的那一种，所以第二段只能让他少说话。发现人越多H越不好写。3p没有一对一容易写。这篇就只能写成这样了。  
可能会写个可汗x Peter的番外，不过估计cp太冷没人看吧。如果有时间也可能会写点日常之类或者三人一起探案等等。  
食用愉快！尽被安利！


End file.
